Both galactose and fucose are incorporated into rhodopsin by intact bovine retinas or by isolated rod outer segment preparations. Neither sugar is normally found in purified rhodopsin, but only a small fraction can be glycosylated and the amounts may be too small to detect. These sugars might provide specific markers to permit the pinching off of new disc membranes or the shedding of old discs with resultant phagocytosis by the pigment epithelium during the course of photoreceptor outer segment renewal.